Twilight Origins Laurent
by wolverinacullen
Summary: The story of Laurent's past, everything from his birth until his demise in New Moon. In Laurent's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Origins- Laurent

The year was 1755 when I was born. I was born into slavery in New Orleans. I suppose you should know who 'I' am. I am Laurent Etienne De Revin. I have had a very long life, much longer than those of most of my companions, so I will start at the beginning, or well, close to the beginning of my vampire life.

I was raised in New Orleans and from the moment I could walk I was helping my mother, father, brother Remy Joseph and then, when I was seventeen, my baby sister Addie Lynn. My mother's name was Celia, and my father's name was Etienne, he was brought from France. I inherited his name as my middle name. My childhood was mostly spent in the cotton fields and when I went inside, I would play with my brother as a child, and help raise my sister in my closer to adult years. Father died when I was twenty, and Remy soon followed. They'd both gotten overworked to death. Momma worked in the kitchen, so she was in no danger. Addie was going to do work with her when she was older, but at age four Addie wasn't old enough. They'd start having her work in a few years time. My story really started when I was twenty-six, Addie was nine and had only just begun working with Momma in the kitchen. No one had known the men would be vampires, no one...but us.

**1781**

"Laurent, come here now" Momma called to me and I rushed in.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here, take this" Momma said.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

Addie walked in the room, "There are some strange people walkin' around the kitchen. Momma's worried."

"They're not people Addie. They're vampires" Momma said.

"Vampires? Momma, those are only legend" I said, laughing.

"Hush Laurent, they are not legend. There are three of them, old ones, in the main house right now!" Momma said, "Now I want you to take your sister and start running."

"What? If I run away-" I began.

"Hush, you're going to follow the group leaving tonight. I'm going to give a distraction so you and Addie can get out of here. These are nomads Laurent, these kind are lethal. If they come after you, don't stop running" Momma said, pushing us out.

"What about food? And clothes?" I asked.

"It's all gone. I got rid of it. No one's seen you but the overseer, and if I can prove I don't have children, they'll forget about you. Just go, run, now!" she shouted.

I lifted Addie over my shoulder and carried her out of the area. I followed the group loosely, tailing behind. Addie held herself upright and sighed, "What about Momma? Are the vampires going to get her?"

"No Addie, Momma's just paranoid. Vampires don't exist" I sighed and walked along. We'd lost sight of the group, but could hear them up a little ways ahead.

"You really shouldn't have said that" a musical voice said.

I turned and a beautiful white woman walked out of the trees. She had long, wispy white blond hair framing her pale face with dark burgundy eyes. I was a bit taken aback by her eyes, but I had learned too much respect for people, women especially, than to be too afraid of her.

"Hello Miss. What can I do for you?" I asked politely.

She smiled, perfect pearly white teeth behind her pale pink lips.

"You are very handsome" she said, leaning close to me.

I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks as I was about to speak she covered my lips with a cool finger.

"You look like an Adonis of a foreign stone, but you will be stone when I finish with you" she said.

I began to protest and she sighed, "Such soft skin, and your chocolate brown eyes. Oh how I'll miss those. Your skin is...so smooth and such a beautiful shade. I almost regret doing this to you, but at least I'm not wasting you."

"What?" I had no idea what was going on, but as her arms wrapped around Addie I felt defenseless against her, but I could defend Addie.

"No. Let her go" I said.

"I can't do that Laurent" she said, leaning closer to me.

A man took Addie from my arms and held her close, "I've got this one Stella. I'll take her. Harold is still feeding on the mother."

I looked at him, "Who are you?"

He smiled pleasantly, "I'm George, this is my Stella, and our creator, our father Harold will be with us shortly."

Stella leaned closer to me, her lips grazing my throat and I felt a genuine jolt of fear run up my spine.

"Relax Laurent, it will all be over soon" Stella whispered and her teeth pierced my skin. The fire was unbearable, like I was being burned alive. A part of me wanted to scream to die, but the rest of me didn't have the strength. It had gone from being burned alive to gripping the stake to stay in the fire, so to speak. I knew it would end sooner or later, but when it did, I couldn't believe the shock of it all. For the first time, I opened my eyes to a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in a new place. A well furnished room. I started to sit up, admiring the room, when a soft, familiar hand pressed me down again, "Rest Laurent, you've only just awoken."

I looked at Stella and marveled at her beauty, "Mon Dieu! You're...beautiful ma chere."

I was shocked by the sound of my own voice, more than shocked, I was stunned. This couldn't be my voice. It was a pleasant tenor, with a texture like velvet. "Stella, what happened to me?"

"You're a vampire now Laurent" she said, smiling at me, "and you look simply devine."

Her hands cradled my face and I gasped, "No. Where's Addie? Where's my sister?"

"Oh Laurent, you can't keep her. She'll die anyway" Stella said. I pushed her off and sprinted out of the room. A sweet, soft scent like lilacs and vanilla ghosted from another room. It awakened a faint burn in my throat, but I didn't care. Stella's scent of peppermint and herbs was close by. I walked into the room to find Addie sitting cross legged on the floor, being read to by an older man.

"Addie" I sighed.

"Laurent!" she shouted and jumped up, her little arms wrapping around my neck.

I lifted her up and gently kissed her cheek. She was so warm to me, I didn't care. She was still my baby sister, I couldn't hurt her. I cradled her little body in my arms, holding her with care.

"Laurent, you're cold" she said softly, looking at me curiously.

"It's alright Addie, it's safe now" I said to her.

"Your voice...and your eyes" she said softly, "Your voice is so...pretty now. And your eyes glow like rubies."

I smiled, "It's okay Addie. I'm still your big brother."

She smiled, "I know that." Her warm little hand pressed to my face and I sighed, breathing in her scent. The burn ignited in my throat and I felt almost ready to bite into her warm skin, but I couldn't. This was still my baby sister.

"Laurent, you need to hunt" Stella said. Her voice sickened me.

"I won't hurt her" I said and stroked Addie's little face. She was my sweet baby sister and I loved her. I would make sure she lived out the duration of her human life happily.

"No, you will. I can make you Laurent" Stella said softly, coming up behind me.

"Go away" I snarled, pulling Addie tight to my chest and holding her against me.

"No Laurent. I'm the only one that can help you" Stella said and stepped forward.

I turned and sprinted away. I took Addie with me. I didn't know where I could go but home.

I ran onto the plantation and into my home, "Momma? Momma!?"

"Laurent?" she asked and walked out, "Mon dieu!"

"Momma, what's wrong?" I asked.

A little girl peaked out from behind her skirts.

"Laurent, this is your little cousin Jolie" Momma said.

I smiled warmly at her, "Hello."

She smiled shyly and looked at me and Addie curiously.

The door was ripped off it's hinges, "Laurent, you can't outrun us!"

I lifted Jolie in one arm and Addie in the other, "You can't threaten my family."

Stella snarled and leapt at our mother. The other two looked to Addie and Jolie and I turned and ran.

The first man grabbed me by the collar and threw me to the ground, ripping Addie from my grasp.

"Addie!" I shouted. I threw the other man off me and pushed Jolie behind me. My little sister's limp body was in the arms of her killer. I snarled loudly, scaring myself as I leapt through the air, arcing and throwing myself on the vampire. My body reacted and started tearing him piece by piece.

Stella knocked a lantern over, and I watched the fire engulf her. I smiled sadistically and through the body of the one in my hands into the inferno. The ancient one watched me sullenly and walked off, not endangering my family.

I lifted Jolie off the floor and smiled, "It's okay little one, I'll take care of you."

We walked into the trees together and walked off to a different life.

**1801**

Jolie was twenty-five now, and turned heads at my side.

"Laurent, when am I going to be changed like you" she asked me one day as we walked through the forest.

"Jolie, you're going off to the city soon. I won't make you be a part of this life" I said.

"I will you know. One day" she said.

I chuckled, "Jolie, I am over forty years old. I know you're going to try to connive me. Don't try" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**1803**

Jolie was twenty-seven now, her birthday just passing. I loved my little cousin with all of my heart, but I wouldn't condemn her to the immortality with this lust for the lifeblood of others. Jolie was there when I hunted, or when I was hunted. I didn't exactly love doing what I did, but I did what I had to do to survive.

"Laurent? I'm going to the market now" Jolie said.

I smiled and nodded, "I'll follow."

I trailed behind her in the trees, as if no one were close, but I knew people could tell someone was watching them.

Jolie walked into the market and I sighed, content in my tree perch and relaxed. I watched her walk around and smiled. She chatted animatedly with a woman, the one I assumed to be the motherly best friend she always chatted about. What was her name? Mercy. Mercy Hamilton.

"I want you to meet my cousin" Jolie said.

I almost fell out of the tree, she was joking, wasn't she?

I leapt down agilely, making sure no one saw and strode over to her, "Jolie, I believe it's time we go now."

"Mercy, this is Laurent, Laurent this is my friend Mercy" Jolie said and smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"Getting you a mate, now be happy" she said.

Mercy looked at our bickering and chuckled, "I must be going now Jolie, it was nice meeting you Laurent."

She smiled and her straight chestnut hair fell around her pale face, highlighting her sky blue eyes. She was beautiful, but not for me. I liked her, so much, but I wouldn't be able to love her.

"Come Jolie, we must go" I tugged my cousin's arm.

She walked with me and smiled, "So, did you like her?"

"She's beautiful Jolie, but I don't want to do this. I don't love her. Just let me take care of you" I said.

She sighed, "Okay, fine."

We walked and I heard the twang of a bow. Jolie gasped, falling to the ground.

"Jolie?" I asked.

She removed her hand from her chest and looked at me, fright in her eyes. I ripped the arrow from her chest as she fell, blood rushing from the wound. I wasn't thirsty, just woozy. I couldn't loose her, I spent twenty-two years raising her. She was like my sister, my best friend, my companion and my cousin all in one. She was the one that kept me going, I couldn't loose her!

Someone rushed over, but I couldn't see through the thick red haze that surrounded my vision.

She smiled weakly at me, "I love you big cousin, I'll be your guardian angel."

I held her weak hand in my own, "I'm so sorry, but I can't."

"It's okay" she whispered, her voice weak, "It'll be my turn to watch over you."

She reached up, her warmth fading as she brushed her hand along my face from hairline to jaw, "I'll miss you Laurent."

I felt a sob coming up, "I love you Jolie."

"Love you too" she murmured, her hand staying against my face until the light faded from her eyes.

I heard a low chuckle from a man in the crowd, "You've been very elusive to me vampire, but I've finally drawn you out."

I looked into the face of the hunter and the red haze took over my vision, "God forgive me." My whisper broke as I leapt, all the strength coursing through me and I was more than gone. I'd become a monster. And I didn't care anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**1998**

After almost two hundred years I was still traveling alone. The thoughts of being anything but alone weren't prominent, only how to stop myself from continuing to be a monster. I heard voices ahead and recognized my own kind. It had been decades since anyone but I had been in the area. Vampires seemed to avoid the Colorado heat and sun.

I noticed the woman before I noticed her mate. She was beautiful, stunningly beautiful. Almost two hundred years of walking this earth alone, only coming in counter with others when we crossed hunting paths had proven this much to me, she was the most beautiful woman I'd seen in my entire existence. She had flowing red orange curls that fell in gentle waves down her shoulders. She was incredibly gorgeous, and I could tell from that very moment I was beginning to have an infatuation with her. Her soft, snowy skin was highlighted by the burgundy shirt that clung to her curves. Her burgundy eyes were alight with joy and love. I felt more than this bizarre infatuation with her, I wished I had what she had. Love, joy, life coursing through my veins. Her jeans were tight on her body and clung to her other curves. I found my eyes caressing her form, and I only wished I had the strength to go speak to her. Then I saw her mate, and whatever confidence this woman gave me shattered.

He was rugged in a way that screamed 'dangerous', a way I knew women liked. His blonde hair was tied back in a short ponytail. He had muscle, making me wonder what he'd done in his life to get that much muscle, and his burgundy eyes were locked on her, the same love and joy in his that mirrored hers.

She turned back to him and he took her hand, kissing her wrist lightly and twirled her effortlessly. Her bubbly laugh floated up to me and the despair was setting in worse than usual. His other arm wrapped around her waist as he pressed his lips to hers. Their love was so strong it was almost tangible, and it killed me. I stood and walked down to them. While it was killing me, it felt as if it were also healing me. The aura of love and joy around them was almost a magnetic pull, and I just felt myself going forward.

"Hello" I murmured softly.

They turned and looked to me. I wondered how I looked for the first time in two hundred years.

"Hello" the male replied.

"I am Laurent, and I would like to join the two of you...if I may" I said.

The male smiled lightly, "I'm James, and this is Victoria, my mate."

I smiled and nodded politely to her, "Miss Victoria." She smiled in reply.

James began to walk ahead with her and turned back to me, "Are you coming Laurent?"

I felt a smile on my features, "Of course James."

I was getting used to the order of the coven quickly. James and Victoria both had higher power than I, that I understood, but what I didn't understand was how, though he was the creator of their coven, how she had higher power than him as leader.

James pressed a soft kiss to Victoria's curls, "Go ahead my love." She turned and kissed him passionately before smiling, and with a whispered "I'll be back", striding off into the trees.

I waited until she was out of earshot to ask, "Is it because she's your mate she has a higher power?"

James turned to me and chuckled, "I love her Laurent, you've seen that. She is my whole world. I can't refuse her anything, so anything she asks for, I give her. In a way, I'm all I am because of her. I know there are better men she could love, but by some miracle she choose me, and I will never deny her anything. I love her too much to do that. I owe her my life and my sanity more than once over. I love her so much..."

I smiled and patted his shoulder, "I know you'd do anything for her. Maybe it's because you're both so much younger than I, and that she is the only female, I feel very protective of her myself."

"And me?" James asked.

"I know you can handle yourself. When we met I thought you were just about going to rip my throat out" I joked and James chuckled.

Victoria ran down the incline near us and James lifted her up in a 'welcome back' embrace. I smiled at Victoria. She smiled back shyly. She was always so sweet, I wondered why she loved James. But then again, if she was happy...why should it matter? Oh that's right, because I'm stupid and masochistic enough to fall in love with a mated woman. That was how I spent the next few years, suffering in silence for my love. Until one day I finally got to show her. It was no surprise she rejected it for James. She loves him, that I know. Things had started changing, so it hadn't mattered. But it did matter that she loved someone. It mattered that I couldn't stop loving her, and it mattered that she was happy, despite what I felt for her.

How masochistic do I seem now?


	5. Chapter 5

**2003**

It was a bit exhausting to be traveling with James and Victoria, they always seemed to be doing something. They rarely ever were apart, and it felt as if I were just watching them, not really participating. I realized with panic, I had no ties to their little coven. We heard the thunder, followed by softer booming. When we decided to join that game, I had no idea the path my life would turn in. The sudden and utter turmoil becoming...strangely comforting. When Victoria and James went off on their own, I only felt regret that I would never come in contact with my two companions again. I knew eventually the Cullen clan would hunt them down, and I especially regretted loosing Victoria, but she loved James. She would go where he goes.

The travel to Denali was especially uneventful, but getting there...was nice. There were three sisters, Tanya, Kate and Irina. Irina was beautiful! She had beautiful silken blonde hair, straight down her back. So gold it was almost silver.

The time I'd spent there was nice, and I loved Irina deeply, but I couldn't bring myself to settle down. I went out hunting one day, and found the one I'd missed so terribly.

"Victoria!" I gasped, seeing her waiting on a hilltop for me.

"Laurent" she regarded me cooly. I knew the reflection of pain in her eyes meant she'd lost James. I reached out and pulled the beautiful redhead into my arms, letting her hold on while she tried to compose herself. She was so beautiful, she shouldn't be in so much pain.

"Victoria, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, stroking her curls.

"Yes, go to Forks. See if the Cullens are still there, they trust you" Victoria said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill that girl. It's going to be mate for mate, let him suffer the way I am" she said, her dark burgundy eyes full of pain.

"Oh Victoria" I murmured, giving her a protective squeeze, "I am so sorry. I love you my sweet. You've always been like a sister to me."

She stiffened at the words, 'like a sister' but she relaxed again, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Laurent."

I stroked her hair, "Don't worry chere, I'll be there for you."

She sniffed and wiped under her eyes, as if she expected tears to be there, "Thank you."

She leaned against me again, wrapping her arms around her torso. She was in so much pain it almost hurt me to see it. "I will take care of you Victoria, you'll hear from me soon." I gently brushed my fingers along her cheek and left.

I'd scouted the area and went in the direction of the most wonderful scent I'd ever smelled.

"Bella?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide with panic. I could barely focus on her words because of the thirst screaming at me to allow it to take over.

Howls broke my concentration and looked off to the side. Wolves? Like what James and Victoria had tracked? Here? I ran, and couldn't outrun them. That was it. I had lost protecting my little sister. If only I'd stayed home with Irina...

The End (as you know)


End file.
